naruto_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanare
Hanare (はなれ, Hanare) is a minor character that appears in The Next Uchiha. During a mission of Team Minato, the trio (without Obito who lately passed away) crossed roads at the Jomae Village near to their designated location. Thirteen-year-old Kakashi spotted her, and carried her in his back. He then explained to her that she can look up to the clouds above to find her way. They both were seen by a ninja from Hanare's village and Kakashi put her down by her feet, said goodbye and left. She was then excited that she met someone like Kakashi was able to help her in her life. The two reunited several years later during one of the Dark Days ''of Konohagakure. The two fell in love and dated, despite the fact that Hanare was a spy, and led her into dropping her mission. News of having welcomed a spy spreadout vastly that it reached Danzo Shimura. Danzo summoned Hanare alone and threatened the latter but answered with sarcasm, until he teaches her the true meaning of ninjahood. Hanare thought twice, until there was an evening event celebrated. Hanare took the opportunity to doze Kakashi with alchohol before she leaves. Background As a young child, Hanare was said to be very lonely since she had never known her family or seen her own village. She was trained in an early age of espionage. A few years later she had settled in Jomae, spied for the other nations as it has become her profession. After leaving Kakashi with an unborn child, she came back years later in Kakashi Love Song during her daughter's birthday, hoping to reconcile with him. But Kakashi does not recall, nor remember her from his memory as Danzo has brainwashed him. Hanare went home, sad and brokenhearted as she does not have a gift for Rin. Their relationship was something Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had not so shortly forgotten. Appearance Hanare was a fair skinned, slender young woman with brown eyes and straight, dull green hair. When in disguise as a street performer she wore a red, sleeveless top with fur surrounding the top of her chest and below her shoulders. She also wears a green and blue skirt over a striped blue, orange and yellow skirt, a pink sash around her waist and black sandals. Her hair fell down to her waist with one bang that covered her left eye and she wore an orange hat with red horizontal stripes. Her make-up consisted of red lipstick and red eyeshadow and she had a beauty spot below her right eye, she also wore earrings made up of three purple pearls and a purple band around her neck. She wrapped yellow bandages around her hands and arms that reached just below her elbows. Naruto and Sakura both admired her beauty, expressing their admiration when they first saw her. While being escorted by Kakashi around the village, Hanare let two bangs frame both sides of her face and wore a pale, yellow kimono top that fell short above her waist and a red top underneath, light purple skirt and black shinobi boots. It was later revealed that she was wearing her proper shinobi attire underneath which consisted of a brown flak jacket with a red mesh top underneath, black pants with bandages around her right thigh and calfs, brown shin guards, black fingerless gloves that stretched to the top of her biceps and black shinobi boots. She wore the Jōmae village forehead protector and tied her hair in a loose ponytail with a red ribbon, while still letting two bangs frame her face. Personality After being reunited with Kakashi, Hanare appeared to be modest, silent, and observant as she would admire the family in the Leaf society. But on the inside, Hanare had shown an equal term of sarcasm with the silver-haired. She had also been a very good mother to Rin and showed her love despite Kakashi's absence, traveling from village to village searching for money in order to afford her school budget. Abilities : ''Main article: Hanare's Abilities '' Not much is said about Hanare's prowess, but she is said to have equally possessed her daughter's potential and strength. Death